


Valentine's Day

by IveGotRedHair



Series: Weak Immune System Alex AU [11]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: Coughing, Established Relationship, Fever, M/M, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No bout of flu is going to stop Alex from giving Jack the Valentine's Day he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

As February went by a certain day started to loom on the calendar, a day either loved or loathed by couples alike. Valentine's Day.   
It was a time for chocolate, roses with cheesy cards and expensive meals out all for the sake of love. Normally Alex found the whole thing terribly cheesy and would just laugh off the idea, him and Jack would normally spend the night in their apartment sharing a bottle of wine and laughing at the chick flicks on tv. Expect this was their first Valentine’s Day as a married couple and well Alex wanted it to be different.   
They’d gotten married in the Summer before on a hot beach in California with all their friends and family around them. It had been a beautiful day and though their anniversary wouldn’t be for another six months Alex still wanted to do something to Jack to show him just how much he loved him. 

Alex had it all planned out he was going to take Jack out for dinner then maybe a bar before coming back to their place for whatever came next. He’d been so ready with his surprise that was right up until February 13th, the day before Valentine’s Day when Alex woke up feeling sick. He tried to ignore it at first by the morning of the 14th he was curled up on the couch with their duvet wrapped around his shivering body and a box of tissues.   
“I’m sorry you don’t feel well ‘Lex,” Jack said, pouring him out another dose of medicine.   
Alex just sighed and shot down the disgusting liquid.   
“I’ve got to go to work now but I’ll be back this evening and I’ll text you later,” Jack said, putting on his coat.   
Alex just nodded and blow his nose on a tissue.   
“I love you,” Jack said, placing a kiss on top Alex’s head.   
“I love you too,” Alex replied, his voice hoarse and raw from coughing.   
Jack just smiled before disappearing out the door.   
With Jack gone Alex slumped back against the couch, he felt awful, his head was pounding, his chest was heavy, his nose was still stuffed and to top of it he was running a fever. Damn flu season. All Alex wanted was to be able to give Jack the day he deserved but he’d gotten sick instead, now he wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and sleep forever. 

Alex slept most of the way into the afternoon, only waking up to cough and to take medicine. Jack had text him a few times, asking how he was feeling and if he needed anything, Alex just replied saying he was okay. At one point when he’d woken up coughing so hard he could barely breathe he’d been unable to get back to sleep, the tv playing some old football game Alex had already seen. It was when an advert came on about some new Jennifer Aniston movie coming out that Alex remembered there was one very important thing he’d forgotten to do, get Jack a Valentine’s Day card. It was such a simple and yet it had slipped his mind, no thanks to the flu.   
So despite his aching head, running nose and fever Alex shuffled off the couch, put on every coat he owned and shoved some money in his pocket, all to buy Jack a Valentine’s Day card.   
Luckily it wasn’t a long walk to the shops but Alex was still dizzy and coughing by the time he arrived. He saw the girl behind the counter give me a strange look but he ignored her, going straight for the section of the shop that was pink and covered in hearts. Normally Alex could be quite picky about these things, on his and Jack’s anniversary he could spend ages getting the right card and perfect chocolates, today however Alex didn’t have that luxury. He felt horrible, his eyes were watering, he was shivering despite the many layers and kept having to cough or sneeze into his arm. He picked a card with some puppies on it and a box of Jack’s favourite chocolates, he was just on his way to pay of them when he caught sight of a collection of teddy bears, all sat nicely with little hearts felt in their paws and well he couldn’t resist. 

By the time Alex got back to the apartment he felt awful, going out in the cold had done nothing to help his flu. He coughed as he sank down onto the couch, he was achy and exhausted but he had to finish what he started, otherwise his whole trip would be wasted.   
So despite his sniffling and ponding head Alex took out the card and pen and tried to put his fevered mind to work. With a tissue stuffed up his nose to stop it dripping and his blanket wrapped tight around his shoulders Alex wrote and rewrote everything he wanted to say.  
‘Dear Jack,   
Happy Valentine’s Day  
You are my husband I love you so very much  
You are the light of my life, my other half and my partner in crime.   
You keep me safe  
You keep me sane  
You keep me honest   
You keep me alive  
My beating heart belongs to you  
I love you,   
Alex xxx’   
He signed it with a scribble of his name and coughed weakly into his fist. He hoped that his words did his feelings justice because Jack deserved that, after sneezing and rubbing his poor nose Alex placed it inside the envelope and placed it next to the box of chocolates. It wasn’t exactly what he’d imagined but it was something. He’d done all he could and now he was fighting to keep his eyes open. Alex laid down on the couch, pulling the duvet around him and seeing the teddy bear pulled it close to his chest, if he didn’t have Jack to cuddle he needed the next best thing. 

 

Jack arrived home from work a little earlier than normal, having finished up as quick as possible to get back to Alex. He hated it when his husband was sick and he wasn’t there, he wanted make things better. When he entered their apartment he found Alex sleep on the couch, snoring away due to his stuffed up nose. Jack smiled and placed his hand against Alex’s overly hot forehead, that caused Alex to move and Jack saw the teddy bear clutched to his chest. His smile grew wider at the adorable sight then he saw the things on the table, the card bearing his name next to a box of chocolates. He picked up the card and opened it, chuckling at the puppies covering the front with the words ‘puppy love’ it was a bit soppy, even for Alex.   
Jack read the message inside and had to wipe away a few stray tears. He looked down at his husband sleeping, the teddy bear pressed to his chest and felt warmth spread through his chest. That feeling where you just loved someone so much that it actual hurt, that’s how Jack felt as he stared at Alex. He was brought back to reality as Alex coughed in his sleep and he was reminded that his husband was in fact very ill and in need of some care. 

 

Jack was sat beside Alex when he woke up, his fingers combing through his hair.   
“Hey baby.”   
“Hi,” Alex groaned, coughing into the stuffed animal clutched to his chest.   
“How are you feeling?” Jack asked.   
“Not so great,” Alex replied.   
“Let me get your meds, you’re feverish,” Jack said, getting up.   
Alex just nodded and went to close his eyes again but then he noticed the card on the table. The one next to the Jack’s, the one with his own written across it in Jack’s childlike handwriting.   
Jack came back, medicine in hand and found his husband sat on the couch, blanket wrapped around his shoulders, teddy tucked to his chest, tissue in one hand and tears in his eyes.   
“You found it then?” Jack asked, sitting next to a sniffling Alex.   
“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Alex asked.   
“I love you too,” Jack said, kissing Alex’s warm cheek. “But now you need some meds before you boil that little brains of yours.”   
Alex just smiled and took the medicine without complaint and placed his card next to Jack’s. His own covered in little hearts with a message inside that could melt any frozen heart.   
‘To my husband  
I love you with all my heart, from the top of my head to the tip of my toes.   
You are my sunshine on rainy days, my Doctor on sick days, my partner in crime and the love of my love.   
I’d be lost with you.   
You are my everything.   
Happy Valentine’s Day  
Jack <3’ 

They ended up cuddled on the couch, the same old cheesy chick flicks on the tv but the bottle of wine had been replaced by medicine and tissues. The two Valentine’s cards sat pride of place in the middle of the table next to the half empty box of chocolates. It wasn’t the Valentine’s Day that Alex had imagined but in the end he knew that as long as Jack and him were together that’s all that mattered.   
“I love you,” Alex said, his head resting on Jack’s chest.   
“I love you too, always.”  
Jack kissed the top of Alex’s head and the two of them settled down for a quiet night (with the exception of Alex’s coughing). The teddy bear sat on the floor, as with both of them cuddled together his services were no longer needed, until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,   
> I found this prompt on tumblr and I loved it too much not to use so here it is!   
> Also I just saw the boys yesterday and I still can't talk but god it's worth it :D   
> As always thanks for reading xx


End file.
